


Pay attention

by drachchen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, haruka and torao are there too but they dont do much, oblivious!touma, theres a little swearing but not enough to warrant a t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachchen/pseuds/drachchen
Summary: Minami has a crush.Too bad Touma's an idiot.





	Pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> its literally not even remotely referenced in the story at all but its so important to me that u know that minami haruka and touma are all trans. thank u and enjoy

Minami Natsume was not a subtle flirt- at least, that’s what he’d like to believe. It’s not as if his tactics were shy, and nothing he did in order to flirt with the object of his affection was especially roundabout or could be easily misinterpreted as just casual interaction. So then, perhaps the problem lied with the very man he was trying to pursue.

The 5’9 of redheaded unabashed obliviousness currently trying to cook _something_ on the small stove in Minami’s kitchen had been occupying the blond’s mind more than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t even pinpoint what exactly it was that had caught his attention; was it his unwavering determination for the four of them to sing together? His treatment of Haruka as if he were his own family? His smile that seemed to light up the room? His excellent talent at singing, dancing, rapping-

Ok, so maybe it was a lot of things.

The bottom line was that Minami had fallen for Touma, and fallen hard. Though, despite his best efforts, nothing he was doing in order to communicate this seemed to be getting through. He would flirt relentlessly, ask Touma out on dates, gently taking his arm when Touma walked him home and doing just about everything except outright stating that he wanted his groupmate to come inside his apartment and press him to the door and kiss the life out of him (something Minami had oh so inconveniently daydreamt about at the most inopportune times).

This time around, he’d succeeded in getting Touma into his apartment. The hitch, though, was that the other half of ZOOL had also gotten in, as if Minami’s apartment was a rescue center for abandoned pets and Touma had come across two stray cats in his travels. The bigger stray stalked around the living room, inspecting just about everything Minami cared to have out on his shelves. Minami half expected him to start knocking things off for the fun of it. The smaller stray had parked himself on the couch and was engrossed in some game on his phone, cursing every once in a while following a RabbitChat notification noise.

That left Minami himself, leaning against the kitchen island, observing Touma’s culinary struggles with less attention on the food and more on the man himself. He seemed to know what he was doing, although he had no idea what exactly his groupmate could be making. Maybe some kind of stir fry? His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a c _rash_ followed by a louder “ _Shit!_ ”

Before Minami lay the scene of the crime. The culprits: a pan, overturned on the floor, steaming foodstuffs splattered underneath and around it, the lid top-down next to it. The stove, red and angry. The victim: Touma, also red and angry. On the back of Touma’s hand there was a sizeable burn. It didn’t take a genius to piece together that he hadn’t anticipated the bellow of steam that commonly resulted from lifting the lid off of a pan and had been surprised by the heat (to the point where, unfortunately, the fruits of his labor had ended up a steaming mess on the floor).

Haruka and Torao had both stopped their respective activities at the sound of commotion, though Haruka turned his attention back to his phone immediately as the five stages of grief played out on his face all in about three seconds and he groaned in defeat.

“Ah, shit,” Touma repeated, as if the first utterance hadn’t satisfied him, “Sorry, Mina,” as if he hadn’t just gotten a first degree burn on his hand, “Don’t worry about cleaning it, I got it,” as if Minami was so heartless as to let him deal with the situation himself (and maybe he was, but because this was Touma, and not, say, Torao that made the mess, he was willing to bend a little).

“Don’t trouble yourself. Isumi-san will do it,” Minami said, ignoring the younger’s indignant _Hey!_ and taking Touma by the hand that wasn’t burnt into the bathroom to treat the hand that was. The two stood in silence as Minami took Touma’s burnt hand and ran it under the tap, dried it off, and knelt down to rummage through the cabinet.

“Really, Inumaru-san,” Minami said, mostly to himself. There was a hint of playful exasperation in his tone, “I knew you weren’t good at paying attention, but this is a new low.”

“The heck’s that supposed to mean?” came the reply, huffed, a subconscious pout meeting Minami when he rose from the floor. In that moment he really thanked his upbringing for instilling such a sense of self control in him, because the temptation to take matters into his own hands and pull his groupmate close and kiss that pout away was bubbling up in his chest and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could prevent it.

A quiet, deliberate breath.

Instead, he took Touma’s hand in his own. A small blot of burn cream was squeezed out onto red skin, rubbed around with Minami’s finger then covered in cotton and gauze. The silence stretched on as the blond inspected his work, turning Touma’s hand around this way and that before he deemed it satisfactory.

“Thanks, Mina,” Touma began, glancing down at his still-captive hand, “Can I, uh, have my hand back?”

In lieu of a response, Minami channeled all of his desires to make a mess of Touma and brought the bandaged hand to his face, pressing a kiss to the gauze instead. Brown eyes flickered up to meet red for just a moment, and then Touma’s hand was released, his face now sporting a similar red to his burnt hand.

“Do try to be more observant, Inumaru-san,” Minami said simply, “It’d benefit all of us, in its own ways.” And with that, he left the bathroom, a bewildered and flustered Touma left to steam like the very food that had gotten him into this mess.

Minami supposed it was a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a while!! ;w; hi its me ao3 user daisu aka drachchen back at it again with another ship thats kinda like gendice im kinda rusty but i really wanted to write smth for toumina bc theres . no toumina content like at all. anyways heres some toumina. ill possibly write some toratou also (bc touma has 2 hands) whiiiich will likely be nsfw . sorry  
> [my twitter is here](http://twitter.com/herrstirn) if u wanna come chat abt zool, i love zool, im harus mom


End file.
